


Kissable

by IMWhatIAM



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMWhatIAM/pseuds/IMWhatIAM
Summary: Seungjin [Seungmin + Hyunjin] ; Stray Kids.-Dove - durante una sera come tante altre - Seungmin realizza che sì, le fan hanno ragione.Hyunjin ha veramente una bocca dannatamente baciabile.-«Promettimi Minnie che domani non ti pentirai di tutto questo» si chinò sulla sua bocca, sussurrandogli quelle parole labbra contro labbra.L'idea che Seungmin potesse - al mattino - rinnegare quegli attimi passati insieme, lo terrorizzava a morte.Lui non sarebbe riuscito a dimenticare quegli istanti.Non ci sarebbe riuscito mai più.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

_»_ _Mordimi._   
_Marchia il territorio: è tuo._   
_Fai sapere a tutti a chi appartengo. «_

_Le labbra di Hyunjin sono così carnose e baciabili._

Era questa la consapevolezza genuina che aveva travolto Seungmin una notte di metà settembre.

Era in un locale con il suo gruppo di amici - la sua famiglia, la sua band - e mentre ascoltava i discorsi contorti e divertenti che i membri più _carismatici_ stavano portando avanti, i suoi occhi erano inconsapevolmente scivolati sulle labbra del maggiore.

Le luci del locale erano _soffuse_ e questo permetteva parecchia privacy, specialmente se vuoi studiare la bocca di un tuo amico senza attirare l'attenzione, creando disagio e incomprensioni.

Gli era capitato spesso di vedere i tweet di alcune fan che lodavano la splendida bocca di Hyunjin, definendola morbida, carnosa, _baciabile_ , eccitante e tanti altri dettagli su cui Seungmin non si era mai seriamente soffermato.

Fino a quel momento chiaramente.

Un po' la noia, un po' tutti quei discorsi che lo portavano a sorridere ma non lo coinvolgevano seriamente, lo condussero a quella apocalittica consapevolezza.

Le fan avevano ragione, Hyunjin aveva veramente una bocca _baciabile_.

Aveva i contorni ben definiti, con il labbro inferiore leggermente più carnoso di quello superiore.  
Le labbra erano di un bel rosa scuro, perennemente lucide e tese in un sorriso dolce che mostrava la perfetta dentatura candida.

Ispiravano senz'altro baci e morsi.

Se Seungmin avesse incontrato in vita sua una ragazza con una bocca come quella di Hyunjin, avrebbe senz'altro perso la testa per lei.

«Minnie, ti sei incantato?» domandò al suo fianco la voce dolce di Minho, che gli stava passando teneramente una mano sulla fronte, spostandogli la frangetta di capelli scuri che ricadevano sugli occhi.

Nessuno sembrava essersi accorto del punto preciso in cui lo sguardo di Seungmin si era soffermato, e gli occhi stanchi del più piccolo sembrarono giustificarlo.

«Si hyung, sono molto stanco» mormorò passandosi una mano chiusa a pugno sugli occhi e meritandosi un _"Aww"_ dai membri più grandi del gruppo.

Anche Hyunjin lo guardava con un sorriso _dolce_ sulle labbra, come tutto il resto del gruppo che provava un'infinita tenerezza verso i due membri più giovani.  
Chan si alzò dal divanetto stiracchiandosi un poco e guardandosi intorno.

«Direi di tornare al dormitorio - esordì voltandosi e recuperando la giacca posata sullo schienale della morbida seduta - Noi siamo distrutti e Jeongin è a casa da solo» disse facendo riferimento al loro piccolo maknae a casa con la febbre alta.

✧

Una volta giunti nel dormitorio - chiassosi e allegri nonostante la stanchezza non ignorabile - il loro primo obbiettivo fu quello di individuare il piccolo maknae.

Era steso in uno dei grandi divani del soggiorno, arrotolato in una coperta in pile come un _piccolo burrito._

Il viso arrossato e gli occhi lucidi facevano chiaramente intendere che la febbre non fosse passata ma anzi, probabilmente era salita di qualche altro grado.

Chan e Minho corsero subito a riempirlo di coccole e attenzioni che Jeongin - malato o meno - adorava.

«Non avrei mai dovuto lasciarti a casa da solo» mormorò Chan con le labbra premute contro la fronte sudata del più giovane, passandogli una mano tra i capelli spettinati.

Jeongin scosse il capo tentando di contenere i brividi di freddo che gli attraversavano il corpo, nascondendo il viso contro il collo di Chan.

«No hyung, sono felice che siate usciti a divertirvi, non sarebbe stato giusto stare chiusi in casa a causa mia» biascicò tremando.

Chan lo strinse più forte contro il proprio petto, come se volesse inglobarlo dentro di sé per farlo stare meglio, al caldo.

«'Innie, siamo una _famiglia_ , non sarebbe stata una colpa» mormorò Minho lasciando un bacio tra i capelli del minore, per poi alzarsi dal divano ed incamminarsi verso la propria stanza seguito da Jisung.

Anche Chan si alzò lentamente, con il _piccolo burrito_ tremolante stretto al petto.   
«Hyunjin, Seungmin, se per voi non è un problema vorrei che Jeongin dormisse in camera con me, Minho e Jisung per stanotte - disse incamminandosi anche lui verso la zona notte - potete portarmi il suo cuscino e il peluche con cui dorme, altrimenti se si sveglia senza quello inizia a fare i _capricci_ come un bambino» ridacchiò facendo sbuffare il ragazzo tra le sue braccia.

«Hyung!» piagnucolò infatti il più piccolo, facendo ridere tutti.  
«Buonanotte ragazzi» salutarono Changbin e Felix incamminandosi pure loro verso la loro stanza e chiudendo silenziosamente la porta.

Seungmin sbadigliò stancamente - sentendosi sempre più assonnato - incamminandosi verso la camera che condivideva con Jeongin e Hyunjin, seguito da quest'ultimo.

«Mi aspettavo un epilogo simile» sorrise Hyunjin prendendo il morbido cuscino con cui il più piccolo era abituato a dormire.   
Se lo portava sempre dietro.  
Seungmin sorrise dolcemente.

«Sai quanto Jeongin _ami_ le coccole, e sai quanto Chan _ami_ coccolarlo» sorrise prendendo il piccolo peluche a forma di canguro che proprio il loro leader gli aveva portato dall'Australia.

Jeongin aveva perso _totalmente_ la testa per quel regalo da parte del suo hyung, tanto da non riuscire più a prendere sonno se non lo stringeva a sé.

Seungmin riusciva ancora a ricordare quel _maledetto_ tour senza quel piccolo e peloso regalo di Chan.

L'avevano dimenticato al dormitorio per puro errore, e Jeongin era stato intrattabile per giorni e giorni, non riuscendo a chiudere occhio ed esibendosi totalmente senza forze, finché qualche buon'anima del loro staff non l'aveva incartato e spedito.

Si incamminarono verso la stanza dei più grandi - accanto alla loro - e bussarono leggermente contro la porta socchiusa, aspettando una risposta.

«Entrate» rispose Chan da dentro la stanza, con voce calma e rilassata, e Hyunjin immaginò che la loro _seduta di coccole_ fosse già iniziata.

Jisung e Minho erano seduti sul letto di quest'ultimo, presi a ridacchiare per qualche video divertente che stavano guardando dal cellulare; Chan invece era steso sul suo letto, con la mano immersa tra i capelli di Jeongin, che era totalmente steso ed abbandonato contro il petto forte del maggiore.

Aprì i suoi piccoli occhietti lucidi di febbre verso i due amici appena entrati in stanza, e quando vide il suo piccolo e adorabile peluche tra le braccia di Seungmin allungò le mani verso di esso, come se volesse in qualche modo raggiungerlo.

Seungmin si avvicinò - in modo che il maknae potesse prendere il piccolo canguro - e una volta che Jeongin riuscì ad acchiapparlo, se lo strinse forte al petto sospirando felice.

Gli occhi di Chan - se possibile - si fecero ancor più a cuoricino di quanto già non fossero, vedendo il più piccolo stringere al petto il _suo_ regalo, in quel modo così tenero e amorevole.

Jeongin intrufolò il naso tra la finta pelliccia del suo piccolo canguro - che ormai aveva rinominato _Channie_ \- e respirò profondamente il profumo di quest'ultimo, che altro non era se non un mix del suo odore con quello di Chan.

Jeongin sorrise contro il peluche.   
L'odore di Chan lo faceva rilassare e lo faceva sentire _protetto_ e al sicuro, così ogni volta che il suo odore pian piano spariva, sgattaiolava nella camera del maggiore per spruzzare sul suo piccolo canguro il profumo preferito del suo hyung.

Chan sorrise vedendo il più piccolo inspirare forte il _suo_ odore.

Jeongin pensava che il maggiore non si fosse accorto di quella cosa, ma la verità era che Chan lasciava sempre il suo profumo in bella vista sul comodino, in modo che il minore potesse trovarlo con più facilità.

Hyunjin si chinò sul più piccolo lasciandogli un tenero bacio tra i capelli.

«Riposati _piccolo_ » mormorò lasciando un'ultima dolce carezza sul viso arrossato del maknae.

Prese dolcemente per mano Seungmin e lo guidò fuori dalla camera, per poi entrare nella loro stanza e chiudere la porta, buttando fuori tutto il mondo circostante.

«Jeongin è _maledettamente_ adorabile quando è malato - sussurrò Seungmin stiracchiandosi e guardando amorevolmente il proprio letto - Stretto in quella copertina sembrava un piccolo burrito» ridacchiò accostandosi all'armadio per cercare qualche indumento comodo da indossare durante la notte.

Hyunjin era semplicemente seduto sul suo letto, e fissava il minore con un sorriso.

«Sei _geloso_ della tenerezza di Jeongin?» ridacchiò il maggiore continuando ad osservare i movimenti del minore.

Seungmin fece spallucce non rispondendo.   
Ovviamente non era geloso di Jeongin - anche lui provava un'infinita tenerezza verso il più piccolo - ma anche lui non disdegnava dai suoi hyung quel tipo di attenzioni.   
Lo facevano sentire _speciale_.

«Anche tu sei _tenero da morire_ Minnie, ancor di più se malato - disse Hyunjin osservando Seungmin sfilare una semplice e larga maglia nera dalla gruccia per poi buttarla sul letto - E quando hai la febbre io ti guardo esattamente nello stesso modo in cui Chan guarda Jeongin».

Il più piccolo si voltò con un sorriso _adorabile_ e brillante.

«Grazie hyung» disse solo, voltandosi nuovamente verso l'armadio, per cercare ora un paio di pantaloni.  
Hyunjin rimase in silenzio, continuando a guardare la schiena del più piccolo, e riflettendo se quello fosse il momento migliore per iniziare quell'argomento.

 _Si, lo era,_ si disse.

«Sai Seungmin - mormorò Hyunjin alzandosi e sistemando distrattamente le coperte del proprio letto - dovresti essere veramente più discreto quando guardi con tanta insistenza la bocca di un amico, Minho-hyung stava per notarti».

Seungmin si immobilizzò sentendo tutto il proprio mondo cadergli addosso in pochi secondi, come un castello di sabbia che crolla lentamente, _granello dopo granello._

«Hyung io-» si interruppe ingoiando il grosso groppo che gli si era formato in gola e che gli impediva di respirare.  
Non riusciva a parlare e non riusciva a formulare una frase a senso compiuto, che in qualche modo potesse giustificarlo ed evitare di far _naufragare_ la loro amicizia.

Continuava a respirare in modo affannoso, dando le spalle al maggiore, incapace di osservare l'espressione _infastidita_ e _schifata_ che sicuramente aveva sul viso.

Era ad un passo da un attacco di panico e l'unica cosa che riusciva a pensare era quanto fosse _maledettamente_ stupido.

Era certo del fatto che nessuno si fosse accorto di quanto i propri pensieri fossero concentrati sulla _bella_ bocca di Hyunjin, soprattutto il diretto interessato, ed invece si era sbagliato terribilmente.

«Seungmin respira» mormorò Hyunjin posandogli le mani sulle spalle e voltandolo verso di sé.

Aveva gli occhi scuri e preoccupati, mentre ascoltava il respiro pesante del suo amico, osservando il panico che man mano si faceva strada sul suo viso.

«Mi dispiace hyung, io-» ma Hyunjin lo bloccò «Non devi scusarti Minnie va tutto bene, respira ti prego, non sono arrabbiato con te» sussurrò stringendolo forte in un abbracciò spacca ossa.

Seungmin si lasciò andare contro la sua spalla, respirando il profumo _piacevole_ del suo amico e tramutando il panico in grossi lacrimoni che andarono ad inumidire la maglia leggera di Hyunjin.

Continuò a piangere e singhiozzare sulla spalla del maggiore, lasciando che l'amico lo consolasse mormorandogli parole dolci all'orecchio e accarezzandogli teneramente la schiena.

Dopo qualche istante - quando Hyunjin notò che quella crisi di pianto si era man mano attenuata - tentò di allontanare _dolcemente_ il minore da sé, per poterlo guardare negli occhi.

Gli circondò il viso con le mani, posandole su quelle guance calde e morbide, e aspettò che Seungmin aprisse gli occhi per guardarlo; Ci volle un po', ma alla fine il più piccolo incontrò il suo sguardo.

Hyunjin sorrise.   
_Erano così belli quegli occhioni di cioccolato._

«Dimmi Seungmin, perché mi stavi guardando così al locale?» sussurrò con voce sottile, temendo che se avesse usato un tono differente il ragazzo tra le sue braccia si sarebbe spezzato in mille pezzi di cristallo.

«Hai delle _belle_ labbra hyung» mormorò semplicemente Seungmin, con le guance umide e gli occhi lucidi.

Un piccolo singhiozzo gli scappò dalle labbra, mentre una fastidiosa sonnolenza post-pianto lo sopraffaceva.

Il calore delle mani del maggiore sulle sue guance era una delle cose più _piacevoli_ che avesse mai provato - così rilassante e destabilizzante.

Il freddo degli anelli poi, mandava piccole scariche elettriche al suo cervello già _abbondantemente_ torturato.

Il viso di Hyunjin così vicino, il suo profumo dentro le narici e il suo calore che avvolgeva Seungmin come un abbraccio.  
Tutto quello lo stava facendo impazzire.

Hyunjin guardò quel bellissimo _bambino_ che più bambino non era, con le guance umide e arrossate e gli occhi lucidi dal pianto.  
Non aveva mai visto niente di più bello in vita sua; Niente che avesse mai catturato la sua attenzione in quel modo.

Il suo cuore perse un battito, e poi un altro, per la _tenerezza_ provata in quel momento.   
Seungmin era talmente perfetto, in quella frazione di secondo, da non sembrare neanche reale ai suoi occhi.

«Anche tu hai una bella bocca Minnie, _bellissima_ » mormorò guardando quella boccuccia lucida e pronunciata verso di lui - come quella di un _pesciolino_ \- e si chiese quanto potesse essere sbagliato desiderare di baciare quelle labbra.

Erano schiuse, lasciando uscire il respiro lento e profumato di Seungmin, sfidando Hyunjin a sfiiorarle; a baciarle.

Igoiò a vuoto la saliva che gli si era bloccata in gola e si chinò lentamente verso il viso del minore, dandogli l'opportunità di scostarsi se l'avesse desiderato.  
Ma Seungmin - totalmente _incantato_ dalle labbra del maggiore sempre più vicine - rimase immobile.

Hyunjin posò delicatamente la bocca su quella del più piccolo, e fremette per quel bellissimo e _piacevole_ contatto.

Le labbra di Seungmin erano ancor più morbide di quanto Hyunjin avesse mai pensato, e si trovò ad ansimare per la sorpresa.

_Erano così buone._

Il minore sgranò gli occhi sentendo il proprio cuore battere _furiosamente_ dentro la cassa toracica, mentre le orecchie bruciavano per l'imbarazzo: _Hyunjin lo stava baciando._

Sentiva la bocca calda del maggiore posata contro la sua, mentre si muoveva con delicatezza, tentando di imparare a conoscere la forma e il sapore delle labbra del più piccolo.

Seungmin sospirò chiudendo gli occhi e abbandonandosi a quella sensazione, lasciando che il buonissimo profumo di Hyunjin lo cullasse.

«Minnie» mormorò Hyunjin scostandosi un poco dalla sua bocca, sussurrandogli contro le labbra carnose.  
Sentiva un piacere _viscerale_ impossessarsi di lui, qualcosa di nuovo che mai in vita sua aveva provato.

Arpionò con forza i fianchi morbidi e tondeggianti di Seungmin, avvolgendoli con le sue mani grandi.  
Premette nuovamente le labbra di quelle del più piccolo, intensificando quello che sembrava essere il _miglior_ bacio della vita di entrambi.

Fece scivolare lentamente una delle mani lungo il fianco di Seungmin, posandola sulla base della sua schiena per premerselo maggiormente addosso.

Il loro petto entrò in contatto, i loro cuori battevano l'uno contro la cassa toracica dell'altro, non permettendo neanche all'aria di passare tra loro.

Entrambi si lasciarono scappare un ansimo contro la bocca contro bocca, e Seungmin allacciò le braccia intorno al collo di Hyunjin, tentando di accostarsi ancora più al suo corpo.  
 _Era così caldo e piacevole._

Seungmin sentì un ringhio di piacere sfuggire dalle labbra di Hyunjin, mentre le dita del maggiore affondavano ancor di più nella carne _tenera_ del suo bacino.

Tutta quella passione improvvisa rischiava di sopraffarli e sommergerli totalmente, e Seungmin riuscì quasi a sentirlo.

Riuscì a scorgere il limite - _la linea di confine_ \- la dolcezza che man mano veniva spazzata via, dimenticata dal _desiderio_ che nessuno dei due si sarebbe mai aspettato.

Seungmin intrecciò le dita tra le ciocche scure del maggiore - accarezzando quei capelli _morbidi_ e setosi - aprendo maggiormente la bocca.  
Le loro lingue erano ormai fuori controllo, in un cercarsi e intrecciarsi continuo.

Hyunjin era già terribilmente dipendente da quel _calore umido_ che era la bocca morbida del minore, dipendente da quel sapore di cioccolato e caramello, dipendente da quella lingua sottile e calda che lo stava pian piano trascinando verso la pazzia.

«Seungmin» mormorò nel bacio, lasciandosi scappare un forte sospiro di piacere, continuando a baciarlo con passione, ruotando la lingua intorno a quella curiosa di Seungmin.

Aprì lentamente gli occhi nel bacio, osservando il viso _splendido_ del minore.

Gli occhi chiusi, con le lunghe ciglia scure che sfarfallavano sulle guance arrossate e ancora umide.

Le labbra lucide e aperte per accogliere _generoso_ la lingua di Hyunjin, che si muoveva dentro la sua bocca, intrecciandosi con la sua.

Hyunjin avrebbe voluto che anche Seungmin aprisse gli occhi, mostrandogli quelle splendide gemme color _cioccolato_ piene di dolcezza, di tenerezza e di amore.

Seungmin si allontanò lentamente dal maggiore, facendo qualche passo indietro e lasciando Hyunjin solo al centro della stanza, vittima di un freddo _glaciale_ insopportabile senza il calore del minore tra le braccia.

Hyunjin lo osservò in silenzio, domandandosi se tutta quella _passione_ potesse averlo spaventato, ma lo sguardo di Seungmin diceva tutt'altro.

Era _ardente_ e profondo, pieno di promesse inespresse.  
Non era ancora pronto a far finire quel momento tra loro.

Seungmin posò la schiena contro il muro freddo, che stonava _terribilmente_ contro il calore bollente del suo corpo, e sorrise leggermente al maggiore.

«Vieni qui hyung» biascicò mordendosi leggermente il labbro, sentendo le proprie guance arrossire per l'imbarazzo.   
Aveva _maledettamente_ bisogno di lui.

Hyunjin rimase fermo sul posto, sentendo la testa che girava pericolosamente.   
Seungmin era senz'altro la cosa più _peccaminosa_ che avesse mai visto.

Si accostò lentamente a lui, guardandolo dritto negli occhi e vedendolo _fremere_ \- amava avere quel tipo di effetto sul più piccolo - e non appena arrivò a pochi centimetri da Seungmin posò le braccia tese ai lati del viso del minore.

Fece per avventarsi nuovamente sulle sue labbra, ma prima decise di fermarmi ad ammirare quello splendido spettacolo.

Le labbra di Seungmin erano gonfie e arrossate come le sue guance calde; Gli occhi erano ancora lucidi ma socchiusi e pieni di desiderio; Le piccole mani vagavano dal petto alle spalle di Hyunjin in una tacita richiesta.

«Promettimi Minnie che domani non ti pentirai di tutto questo» si chinò sulla sua bocca, sussurrandogli quelle parole labbra contro labbra.   
L'idea che Seungmin potesse - al mattino - rinnegare quegli attimi passati insieme, lo terrorizzava a morte.

Lui non sarebbe riuscito a dimenticare quegli istanti.   
_Non ci sarebbe riuscito mai più._

Vedere Seungmin così distrutto e bisognoso di attenzioni - _delle sue attenzioni_ \- lo rendeva debole.

Se in quell'istante - visti da un occhio esterno - poteva sembrare Seungmin tra i due quello più bisognoso e sottomesso, era solo un'impressione.

Era Hyunjin quello che - in quel momento - avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa, avrebbe obbedito a qualsiasi richiesta, purché uscisse dalle _splendide_ labbra del minore.

Seungmin portò una mano sul retro del collo del maggiore, intrecciando _giocosamente_ le dita con le corte e setose ciocche di capelli scuri, sollevandosi in punta di piedi per contrastare i diversi centimetri di differenza tra loro.

Il viso di Hyunjin - osservato con la sola luce dell'abajour che rischiarava la stanza - appariva mille volte più bello.

Il suo era uno di quei volti talmente belli da sembrar scolpiti nel marmo dai migliori artisti.  
La sua era una di quelle _bellezze_ , talmente pure e sfacciate, da farti mancare il respiro.

E a Seungmin il respiro mancava costantemente.  
Gli mancava quando Hyunjin rideva; Gli mancava quando Hyunjin gli rivolgeva un sorriso; Gli mancava quando lo sfiorava _impercettibilmente_ , senza neanche rendersi conto dell'effetto che aveva su di lui.

Quando si trattava di Hyunjin, Seungmin si ritrovava in _perenne_ apnea, vivendo semplicemente della _meraviglia_ che era il maggiore.

E fu proprio mentre guardava il viso parzialmente illuminato di Hyunjin che capi che no, non si sarebbe _mai_ pentito e mai dimenticato di quel momento tra loro; L'avrebbe custodito per sempre come un ricordo _prezioso_ , chiuso in un cassetto della sua mente.

«Non me ne pentirò hyung» disse solenne, chiudendo gli occhi che man mano si stavano riempiendo di lacrime.  
Tutta _quell'emozione_ era davvero troppa per lui, troppa da elaborare tutta in una volta.

Le mani di Hyunjin scivolarono lentamente lungo il muro, per poi arpionarsi _dolcemente_ sui fianchi morbidi di Seungmin.  
Quello sarebbe stato per sempre il suo posto _preferito_ ; Amava il modo in cui le sue mani grandi si incastonavano in quel punto.

Seungmin fremette a quel contatto.  
 _Tutto. Troppo. Intenso._

Il corpo di Hyunjin premuto contro il suo, il suo _sapore_ , il suo _odore_ , il suo _sguardo_.

 _Mai_ Seungmin avrebbe potuto rinnegare quello che stavano vivendo il quel momento.

Hyunjin parve apprezzare le reazioni del corpo del minore, e si impossessò nuovamente della sua bocca, invadendola _prepotentemente_ con la lingua - portandola subito ad intrecciarsi con quella di Seungmin.

Era proprio quello che Seungmin voleva; Un bacio travolgente e rude che lo lasciasse senza fiato, portandolo a vette di piacere e confusione da fargli scordare persino la propria identità.

Il maggiore lo staccò delicatamente dal muro, stringendolo in un morbido abbraccio e arretrando verso il proprio letto, coinvolto in quel bacio pieno di piacere e promesse.

Seungmin si sentì tremare in quell'istante, vedendo il letto che man mano incombeva su di loro, ma aveva ricevuto esattamente quello che voleva.

Il bacio _rude_ e _travolgente_ che man mano lo stava trascinando nell'abisso, senza fargli più capire niente di quello che stava succedendo.

✧


	2. Chapter 2

_» Baciami._   
_Ti bacerò più forte io_   
_e farò a gara con te_   
_per il bacio più intenso. «_

Gli occhi di Seungmin rimasero fissi sulla macchinetta del caffè, _ipnotizzato_ dai mille pensieri che gli affollavano la mente e dal suono della bevanda gustosa che man mano veniva erogata.

Un paio di mani _grandi_ e _forti_ si arpionarono con decisione intorno ai suoi fianchi morbidi, e lui sobbalzò sfuggendo a quel tocco.  
Il cuore che galoppava _furioso_ dentro il petto.

Incontrò subito gli occhi straniti di Minho, che sollevò le mani in aria con fare colpevole.  
«Scusami Minnie, non volevo spaventarti, stavo solo tentando di raggiungere i cereali» si scusò indicando con un dito il pensile della cucina poco sopra la testa del minore.

Seungmin sospirò tentando di calmare il battito del suo cuore.  
Quel _tocco_ gli aveva riportato alla mente i ricordi di quella notte.

Chan - che osservava la scena dal tavolo della cucina - corrugò le sopracciglia.  
«Da quando sei così _sensibile_? - domandò abbozzando un piccolo sorriso - Sei sgusciato via come se Minho ti avesse dato una scossa».  
Minho ridacchiò.

Seungmin si sforzò di sorridere, e si passò le dita tra i capelli.  
«Scusatemi, ero _totalmente_ immerso nei miei pensieri e mi sono spaventato - disse abbracciando teneramente Minho - Scusa hyung».

Il maggiore sorrise, allacciando le braccia intorno al busto del minore.  
 _Era inutile._  
Era davvero impossibile resistere alla _dolcezza_ di Seungmin.

«Non preoccuparti Minnie - disse posando il viso tra i suoi capelli - Mi spiace averti spaventato» aggiunse corrugando leggermente le sopracciglia.

Seungmin aveva addosso un _profumo_ diverso dal solito.

«Questa felpa è di Hyunjin?» domandò osservando l'indumento.  
Seungmin si sforzò di non sobbalzare sentendo il nome del _suo_ hyung, sarebbe stato troppo compromettente.

«Perché?» domandò scostandosi un poco da quel morbido abbraccio per osservare in viso il maggiore.  
Minho fece spallucce.

«Hai addosso l'odore di Hyunjin» rispose, e Seungmin rimase a fissarlo senza sapere cosa dire.

Aveva _temuto_ che i ragazzi potessero accorgersi delle sue labbra rosse e gonfie, dei suoi occhi incredibilmente lucidi, _soddisfatti_ e vivi, oppure del piccolo succhiotto che spiccava nella sua clavicola.

Aveva temuto che, se il tessuto fosse sceso per caso, avrebbe rivelato quella piccola macchiolina sulla sua pelle _candida_ ; Ma mai si sarebbe aspettato che uno di loro potesse riconoscere il profumo di Hyunjin su di lui.

Abbozzò un sorriso timido.  
«Si, penso sia la sua felpa» mentì.

Minho gli lasciò un bacio sulla fronte, allungandosi per recuperare i cereali, raggiungendo Chan e sedendosi davanti a lui.

«Buongiorno!» trillò la voce allegra e felice di Jeongin, comparendo in cucina con _Channie_ \- il suo piccolo peluche a forma di canguro - stretto tra le braccia.

Seungmin sobbalzò _nuovamente_ , ma stavolta nessuno fece caso a lui.

Doveva darsi una calmata se non voleva che tutti gli abitanti di quella casa venissero a conoscenza di quello che - durante la notte - era successo tra lui e Hyunjin.

Stentava ancora a crederci lui stesso.  
Hyunjin si era accorto dei suoi sguardi carichi di desiderio, e invece di arrabbiarsi, l'aveva baciato.

L'aveva baciato con talmente tanta _passione_ e _trasporto_ che Seungmin si era trovato più volte a chiedersi perché avevano atteso tanto tempo.

Poi erano crollati a letto, in un _intreccio_ di gambe, lingue e lenzuola, e avevano continuato a baciarsi e toccarsi - sfiorando il corpo dell'altro attraverso i vestiti.

Il momento _massimo_ di quella nottata l'avevano raggiunto quando Hyunjin - scivolando dalle labbra di Seungmin alla sua guancia e poi alla mascella - aveva posato le labbra sul suo collo sensibile.

Più volte Seungmin si era lasciato scappare gemiti e sospiri, provando per la prima volta il desiderio _bruciante_ di appartenere a qualcuno.

Se chiudeva gli occhi poteva ancora sentire gli schiocchi _erotici_ della labbra carnose di Hyunjin, che lasciavano scie invisibili sulla sua pelle; Riusciva ancora a sentire la saliva del maggiore inumidire il suo collo; La sua voce roca che ogni tanto mormorava: _«Ti piace Minnie?»._

Seungmin scosse la testa tentando di scacciare quei pensieri.  
Non doveva pensarci.

Era letteralmente scappato via dalla loro stanza, lasciando Hyunjin _profondamente_ addormentato, e non aveva la più pallida idea di come avrebbe affrontato il maggiore una volta sveglio.

Prese la tazza ormai piena di caffè e andò a sedersi accanto a Minho.  
Jeongin aveva _ovviamente_ preso posto accanto a Chan.

«Ti senti meglio stamattina?» chiese Seungmin osservando il maknae che mangiucchiava una ciambella al cioccolato attirando tutta l'attenzione su di sé.  
Era tenero da morire, _come sempre._

«Ancora un po' debole hyung, però sto molto meglio confronto a ieri» disse sorridendo e mostrando le piccole fossette ai lati della bocca.

Chan sorrise _ampiamente_ , infilando in modo tenero un polpastrello dentro uno di quei piccoli buchetti che gli scavavano le guance paffute.

 _Le adorava._  
Erano tenere proprio come lo era Jeongin.  
Il più piccolo parve apprezzare quella coccola, perché subito dopo posò il capo contro la spalla dell'australiano.

«Buongiorno» urlò l'ennesima voce dall'ingresso della cucina, facendo tremare _impercettibilmente_ Seungmin.

La sua tazza di caffè, piena come sempre fino all'orlo, lasciò sbordare qualche goccia di bevanda, che scivolarò lungo la ceramica chiara per poi depositarsi sul tavolo.

 _Datti una calmata_ \- si disse.

Minho passò un tovagliolo sul punto sporco.  
«Buongiorno anche a te Jisung» rispose Chan, osservando il ragazzo che entrava in cucina.  
 _Odiava_ quando qualcuno urlava di prima mattina, lo accettava _solo_ da Jeongin.

«Oh suvvia hyung, non guardarmi con quell'espressione, avete _assolutamente_ bisogno di qualcuno che vi svegli di prima mattina! - disse il ragazzo, come sempre allegro ed _esuberante_ , sedendosi accanto a Minho e rubandogli una cucchiaiata di latte e cereali - Ho incontrato Hyunjin nel corridoio, sembrava uno zombie» continuò, piazzando uno schiaffo sulla mano di Minho che tentava _inutilmente_ di recuperare il cucchiaio per proseguire la sua colazione.

Il cuore di Seungmin si fermò.  
 _Hyunjin. Corridoio._  
Stava andando in cucina.

Si alzò di scatto, lasciando strisciare la sedia lungo il pavimento, emettendo un rumore _fastidioso_ e _stridulo_.

Jisung lasciò ricadere il cucchiaio dentro la tazza piena di latte e cereali, per coprirsi le orecchie.  
Minho sorrise recuperando la propria colazione.

«Ma si può sapere cos'hai oggi?» chiese Chan, anche lui _infastidito_ da quel suono.  
«Scusa hyung, perdonami - disse chinando il viso in segno di scuse - Mi sono scordato di fare una cosa» disse superando il tavolo e correndo via.

«Ma hyung, non hai finito il tuo caffè» gli urlò dietro Jeongin, ma ormai Seungmin era già nel corridoio.  
Trovo a pochi passi da sé la figura di Hyunjin che usciva dal bagno, perfettamente cambiato e lavato.

_Bellissimo come sempre._

Si voltò, sperando di poter raggiungere la loro stanza senza che il maggiore lo bloccasse, ma si sbagliava.

«Seungmin» lo chiamò Hyunjin con voce calda e decisa, vedendolo a pochi passi da lui.  
Lasciò scivolare gli occhi lungo la schiena flessuosa dall'altro, sentendo i brividi percorrere il suo corpo.

Il minore si girò lentamente verso di lui, tenendo quegli splendidi occhi di _cioccolato_ incollati al suolo.

Sospirò.   
I lineamenti di Seungmin tradivano confusione, vergogna e paura.

Hyunjin sentì gli occhi _bruciare_ , si era immaginato diversamente quel risveglio.  
Era stato già sufficientemente _brutto_ svegliarsi in un letto vuoto, senza Seungmin al suo fianco, ma vedere quell'espressione _smarrita_ sul viso del minore, era qualcosa di davvero destabilizzante.

«Me l'avevi promesso - sussurrò con voce sottile, incapace di esprimere quello che sentiva - Mi avevi promesso che non ti saresti pentito» aggiunse con la voce carica di amarezza.

Non doveva andare così.   
Doveva andare diversamente.

La notte precedente aveva stretto Seungmin tra le sue braccia - continuando a baciarlo _dolcemente_ \- finché il più piccolo non si era abbandonato al sonno con il viso posato contro il suo petto.

Era stato in quel momento di _assoluta_ pace, con Seungmin addormentato e rilassato al suo fianco, che Hyunjin aveva fantasticato su come sarebbe stato quel nuovo risveglio insieme.

Si era immaginato di svegliare Seungmin con qualche coccola e con il tanto atteso bacio del buongiorno.  
Invece Seungmin si era svegliato prima di lui, scappando via per non affrontarlo.

Il più piccolo sollevò il volto, incontrando quello del maggiore.  
I suoi occhi erano carichi di _amarezza_ e _dispiacere_.

Seungmin sentì il proprio cuore spezzarsi.  
«Mi dispiace hyung, io non ho spezzato la promessa - mormorò - Io _non mi sono pentito_ » aggiunse con le guance rosse per l'imbarazzo.  
Aveva Hyunjin ad un metro di distanza, e rivederlo non faceva altro che ricordargli la notte appena trascorsa.

Quella mattina era diversa da tutte le precedenti.

In quell'istante guardava Hyunjin - lo stesso Hyunjin di sempre - e non poteva evitare di pensare al _sapore_ delle sue labbra, alla forza e delicatezza del suo tocco, al suo _piacevole_ profumo e al suono dei suoi _ansimi_ e sospiri.

Strizzò gli occhi stringendo con forza le mani in due pugni.  
«Non mi sono pentito, ho solo bisogno di tempo» mormorò.

Hyunjin continuò ad osservarlo, senza sapere cosa dire.  
«Hai bisogno di tempo?» chiese con voce atona.  
Era disposto ad attendere che Seungmin fosse pronto per - bhe, per qualsiasi cosa sarebbe nata tra loro?

 _Certamente_ \- si disse - _nella sua vita non vi era nulla di più bello di Seungmin._

Il minore annuì, osservando il maggiore che si avvicinava a lui, lentamente.  
Il suo cuore stava battendo talmente forte da fargli tremare il petto.  
 _Doveva pur significare qualcosa, no?_

Hyunjin si bloccò a pochi centimetri dal corpo di Seungmin, annuendo tra sé.  
I loro occhi che si studiavano curiosamente.

Desiderava baciarlo, più di qualsiasi altra cosa.  
«Prenditi il tempo che ti serve - sussurrò - Ma se questa richiesta di tempo ti serve solo per non rifiutarmi - _solo per non spezzarmi il cuore_ \- sii brutale e sincero; Sarebbe molto peggio _illudermi_ » disse sentendo gli occhi continuare a bruciare.  
Superò Seungmin senza guardarlo un secondo in più.

Il desiderio di baciarlo era fin troppo da _sopportare_ e Seungmin gli aveva chiesto tempo, non ulteriore confusione che un ennesimo bacio avrebbe provocato.

Seungmin rimase fermo lì, ascoltando le voci che in lontananza salutavano Hyunjin, appena entrato in cucina.

Il suo cuore stava _bruciando_ incredibilmente.  
Si sentì uno stupido per essere scappato da quel letto.  
In quel momento non desiderava altro se non quel bacio del buongiorno che non aveva ricevuto.

✧

La giornata era passata lentamente, lasciando alle sue spalle solo _amarezza_ e _delusione_.

Seungmin aveva passato le ore passeggiando da una stanza all'altra, come un'anima in pena.  
Hyunjin non aveva più incontrato in suo sguardo neanche per errore, e dopo undici ore trascorse a _disperarsi_ , Seungmin si disse di aver avuto sufficiente tempo.

Gli sembrava di non aver respirato per tutta la giornata e adesso aveva assoluto bisogno di Hyunjin.  
Percorse il corridoio in silenzio, sapendo che la casa era _quasi_ vuota.

Minho, Changbin, Felix e Jisung avevano deciso di uscire per vedersi un bel film al cinema - stanchi di quella _strana tensione_ che aleggiava in casa - mentre Chan e Jeongin si erano chiusi mezz'ora prima nella camera del maggiore - a fare solo loro sapevano cosa.

Seungmin si bloccò davanti alla porta della sua stanza, sapendo bene che Hyunjin si trovava dietro quello spesso strato di legno.

La aprì lentamente sentendo il cuore battere forte, notando che la camera era immersa nel buio, eccezion fatta per la fioca luce della lampada che la rischiarava un po'.

Hyunjin era steso sul letto, con gli splendidi occhi scuri incollati al soffitto e la fila di denti candidi crudelmente conficcata sul labbro inferiore.  
 _Rosso_ e _carnoso_.

Le labbra di Hyunjin apparivano bellissime ed incredibilmente _baciabili_ come sempre, e Seungmin stentò a credere di aver avuto l'opportunità - la notte precedente - di baciarle a lungo.

Un brivido lo attraversò.  
Non l'aveva mai visto tanto _bello_ come in quel momento.

Chiuse con delicatezza la porta della loro stanza, sbattendo fuori tutto il mondo circostante che non centrava nulla con loro due.  
 _Erano solo loro due._

Fece timidamente qualche passo dentro la stanza  
«Hyung?» sussurrò tentando di attirare l'attenzione del maggiore, che sembrava _incredibilmente_ perso nei propri pensieri.

Non appena udì la voce di Seungmin chiamarlo, Hyunjin spostò subito lo sguardo su di lui.  
Uno sguardo carico di _sorpresa_.

Non appena gli occhi grandi e scuri del maggiore si concentrano su di lui - incontrando i suoi - tutto il discorso che Seungmin si era preparato andò in fumo, mentre il _desiderio_ di baciarlo di nuovo cresceva a dismisura.

Rimase a fissarlo come un idiota.  
 _Hyunjin era perfetto._

Un uomo _incredibilmente_ bello e perfetto.  
Maledettamente talentuoso e carismatico.  
Seungmin amava guardarlo ridere, quando i suoi occhi si stringevano in due fessure _brillanti_ e _vive_.  
Sprizzava energia e luce da tutti i pori.

I loro occhi rimasero incatenati, anche se nessuno dei due osò dire o fare niente.

Seungmin continuò ad osservare la _perfezione_ che era il suo amico, domandandosi cosa centrasse Hyunjin con uno come lui.  
 _Niente_ \- si disse - _ma se Hyunjin aveva deciso che lui meritava il suo tempo e i suoi baci, avrebbe approfittato di quel momento._

Probabilmente non sarebbe durato per sempre, ma avrebbe conservato ogni secondo in un angolo remoto del suo cuore - avendone cura come un bel ricordo.

Camminò lentamente verso il letto di Hyunjin, continuando a tenere lo sguardo fisso dentro il suo, e non appena le sue ginocchia toccarono il bordo del letto, si stese al fianco del maggiore.

Sentiva il suo cuore _galoppare_ dentro la cassa toracica e avrebbe voluto che Hyunjin capisse; Che capisse quello che Seungmin provava ogni volta che gli stava accanto.  
Ma non sarebbe mai riuscito a spiegarglielo a parole.

Hyunjin si voltò verso di lui, sistemandosi su un fianco, studiando con apprensione il suo viso.

 _Desiderava_ allungare una mano e passare le dita su quella guancia morbida, disegnare con la punta del dito i suoi lineamenti _dolci_ ed _infantili_.  
Ma rimase immobile, permettendo solo agli occhi di scivolare su quella pelle di porcellana.

Temeva che - se solo avesse provato a far sfiorare la loro pelle - Seungmin sarebbe scappato.  
Era stato chiaro quel pomeriggio e l'ultima cosa che voleva era mettere il minore sotto pressione.

Lui lo voleva - lo voleva _dannatamente_ tanto - e per questo era disposto ad aspettare.

«Stai bene?» sussurrò nel silenzio della stanza con voce delicata, temendo che il più piccolo potesse frantumarsi come un cristallo prezioso.  
Gli occhi si Seungmin - che non avevano mai lasciato i suoi - parvero farsi improvvisamente più brillanti e profondi.

Scosse lentamente la testa, prendendo un respiro profondo inalando involontariamente il profumo di Hyunjin.  
 _No, non stava affatto bene._

Sentiva il proprio petto _vibrare_ per l'intensità di ciò che stava provando in quel momento.  
Guardò quel viso a mala pena illuminato dalla lampada, così bello ed _etereo_ da sembrare immortale.

Osservò quella bocca carnosa e _baciabile_ , capace di regalargli baci roventi e sorrisi che puntualmente gli strappavano via l'anima.

Osservò quegli occhi scuri ricchi di vita, passione e sentimento, sentendo una fitta al centro del petto.

Quello era un viso che _desiderava_ avere sempre al suo fianco; Qualcosa di cui bearsi ogni giorno per tanto, _troppo_ tempo.

Fu in quel momento, osservando quegli occhi _intensi_ e preoccupati, che realizzò che quello non era affetto, non era amicizia, non era famigliarità e non era abitudine.

 _Io amo Hyunjin,_ pensò.

Hyunjin osservò le labbra di Seungmin tremare impercettibilmente, come se fosse sull'orlo del pianto, e si chiese cosa potesse fare per impedirlo.

La sua testa era ormai un uragano di _"ma"_ e di _"forse"._

 _Forse_ la scorsa notte ho osato troppo con lui; _Ma_ a lui è piaciuto; _Forse_ non è riuscito a respingermi; _Ma_ lui mi desiderava come lo desideravo io.

Seungmin continuò a respirare quel profumo famigliare, che riusciva a far annodare le sue viscere come mai nessun altro.

Allungò lentamente una mano, cercando nel letto quella di Hyunjin.  
L'accolse con dolcezza.  
Era molto più grande della sua, e piacevolmente calda.

Seungmin si godette il contrasto con il freddo metallo dei molteplici anelli che adornavano le lunghe ed _eleganti_ dita di Hyunjin.

Si posò la mano del maggiore sul petto, all'altezza del cuore, sopra quell'organo _traditore_ che stava per forargli il petto.

Voleva che Hyunjin _capisse_ e quello era l'unico modo.

Hyunjin rimase in silenzio, con il palmo posato sul petto di Seungmin, ascoltando come il suo piccolo cuore batteva _impazzito_ contro la sua mano.

Quel gesto - _per lui_ \- aveva un significato chiaro e profondo, e sperò di non aver frainteso ciò che il minore stava cercando di dirgli.

Sollevò l'altra mano, prendendo con delicatezza quella morbida e piccola di Seungmin.

Se la premette con dolcezza contro petto permettendo anche a Seungmin di sentire quanto il suo cuore stesse battendo _intensamente_.

Il minore rimase per qualche istante con gli occhi puntati sulla sua mano - premuta contro il cuore del maggiore - per poi riportare lo sguardo dentro quello di Hyunjin.

Gli occhi di Seungmin erano _brillanti_ , felici e carichi di lacrime.  
Hyunjin sorrise, chinandosi lentamente sul suo viso.

« _Ti amo Minnie_ » sussurrò al silenzio della stanza, permettendosi _finalmente_ di posare la bocca su quella di Seungmin.

Il più piccolo sobbalzò per quel _bellissimo_ contatto, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciando che le lacrime di felicità gli rigassero le guance arrossate.

_Lo amava. Hyunjin lo amava._

Si scostò lentamente dalla bocca di Hyunjin, sorridendo al piccolo schiocco che sentì.  
« _Anche io ti amo_ » sussurrò guardando il maggiore negli occhi.  
Lo _splendido_ sorriso che Hyunjin gli regalò dopo quelle parole, Seungmin giurò a se stesso che non se lo sarebbe mai dimenticato.

Hyunjin portò le mani al viso del minore, asciugandogli con diligenza le lacrime che gli avevano inumidito le guance, sentendo il cuore che batteva come mai prima di all'ora.

_Lo amava. Seungmin lo amava._

Portò nuovamente la bocca su quella di Seungmin, continuando ad accarezzargli il viso, godendosi le sue labbra _calde_ e _morbide_.  
Seungmin gli arpionò le spalle con le mani delicate, accostandosi di più a quel corpo forte.

Era felice ed innamorato, e se non fosse stato per la stanchezza della sera prima, non avrebbe mai fatto caso a quanto fossero _baciabili_ le labbra di Hyunjin.


End file.
